


...good morning

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: One of your favorite things about waking up beside Asra every morning is that first kiss.





	...good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my 50 Kisses challenge for The Arcana. It's also my first Arcana piece ever. Tags will be updated as I progress. The series will also include various pairings, but the apprentice will always be gender neutral. Hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

It's early still. You could feel it in the light chill in the room. Hear it in the lack of sound from outside the shop. Early enough that Vesuvia slept still.

The warm body pressed against you made you smile, your eyes still closed. Asra was a cuddler, always wanting to hold you even when he was asleep. You never got tired of it. Every day waking in his arms was a gift. Given your lack of any memories from before three years ago taught you to never take a day for granted.

Opening your eyes, you turned, shifting to face Asra while laying on your side. He was on his side facing you, features relaxed in sleep. You never could resist a few minutes of just watching him sleep any time that you woke up before he did. Now was no different. He was beautiful and your heart soared every time you saw him.

Faust was curled up on the pillow beside Asra's head and lifted her head sleepily. She looked at you, tilting her head slightly._ Friend okay?_

You smiled for her, carefully reaching up to stroke her scales so you didn't wake your sleeping lover, silently reassuring the familiar that you were fine. She seemed content with the silent response and then curled up again, wanting to snooze some more.

As you lowered your arm, you saw Asra's violet eyes slowly opening. It took a moment for awareness to return and for him to focus, but when he did, he smiled for you, just as you did upon seeing him when you first woke. His hand rose, cupping your cheek and brushing his thumb softly over your skin.

"Good morning, my love..." His voice was a sleepy whisper, but those eyes carried such love in them. All for you.

"Good morning," you whispered back, leaning in, brushing the tip of your nose against his affectionately, your own hand rising to his cheek.

When Asra's lips found yours, you were still smiling even as your eyes slipped closed again. The kiss was just as sleepy as he was and just as warm. He made it linger for a long moment and you certainly had no complaints. It was the best way to start a day as far as you were concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
